Talk:Sebastian Michaelis
Sigh Oy vey, so much references missing; it'll take some time to fix it all! And why is the quotes separated to manga, anime, and musicals? It's the only one not following the tradition of other articles' quotes so I think it should be changed to one section only. And some quotes need to be deleted cuz there's an excessive amount, lauuuul. I'll make the changes so hopefully no one disagrees. That's fine by me :P Go ahead. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) References Ok this page seriously needs references. Can anyone find any references for the quotes and trivia sections? For the trivia part, "He was a guest at the Schönbrunn Place from time to time", I don't think I can find the reference for that. Frankly, I don't even know (or care) what the Schönbrunn Place. The Schönbrunn Palace was mentioned in the first Black Butler manga, just by the way. It's in Vienna, in case anybody's interested. Ren Kyle (talk) 01:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Renaissance Kyle I'll get back to you about that - just hang on I'll need some time to get the refs and also the Schonbrunn Place did appear in both the manga and the anime, that part I know for sure :D Or should I just do the refs myself which is easier? Or do you wanna do it? :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, I just don't remember that place. Meh, if it's convenient for you, you can add the refs. Doesn't mean you have to; I can do it if you're tired ;) Thanks for the help, Tsumi!! You're always so helpful~ Haha I'm just doing what I can ^_^ Thanks though, I think I'll have to start on this 1-2 weeks later coz I have exams coming up T.T --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Waaaah! I completely forgot about this >.< I'll really get cracking on this soon! lol, it's ok! Don't worry about it too much :D Character Template This isn't really a biggy but whenever I add this to the character template: | status = Alive It never shows up. Why? On every other character template, it does ;S [[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:35, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Edit: *fumes* Ok, this happened with the Lau page too... maybe I'm doing something wrong... :S (or it's another stupid glitch with my laptop... -_-") --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D I don't think it's a glitch on your laptop. I also can't see it when I tried adding that to Seb :S and I have a question: What if we don't know there hair color and eye color? Do we put nothing for it? [[User:Stranger958|'The Buddy']] [[User Talk:Stranger958|'loves' Undertaker]] 14:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it; it was my bad. And yeah if you dont know the hair and eye color theres no need to put anything. }} 02:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok then thanks C. Phantom :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Quote Forsake the future, sacrifice your dreams, while stained with deep despair, elude the past, fight the reality, and never relinquish your nobility. Just like that, Young Master. That is the soul I wish to consume. Where did this quote come from? Anime, manga... Chapter, episode? '' 23:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC)'' I wish I can tell ya, dude, but I really don't know. That is what sucks about the articles; people decide to input some info with refs and some without cuz they are too lazy and stuff. Now we have to find out the proper refs and it will take a while. Oh wow I actually don't know this one O.o I think it was from the anime though... I dunno for sure :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? What do you think? If there was aKuroshitsuji 3, could there actually be a butler more 'handsome' than Sebastian? Haha, nah. They tried it with Kuroshitsuji II with Claude and faaaailed it imo lol. Haha hell yeh!! Sebastian can neverrrrr be beaten xD And yes there's the Claude proof :S Sebby ftw!!! xD 04:28, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well claude os very ugly. Theres Alois to prove it tooChanim Michaelis 09:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Maybe we should do some for Sebby too? :P His page is pretty long.... 03:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Holy moly, when I was typing out my sig template I wrote before I realized..... O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O You're way ahead of me, Tsumi! xD I thought of the same thing! We should do tabs for his page, too. LMAO!!! Seriously? Hahahaha lol. The tabs are finished. And Tsumi you sign by typing out your sig template and not by four tidles? The latter is an easier method. -- }} 23:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah Tsumi! You sign by typing about your sig template? XD yeah just use the ~~~~ thingy lol. Your sig will still pop up xD Haha I used to do that, but then if I ever changed my sig I wanted the template to automatically switch my older one to my newer one on pages XP 05:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh you can automatically change your sig in accordance to your template I think. First go to your preferences And then at the signature section, check I wanna use wikitext in my sig. That should activate the custom sig. Then type in and then save your preferences. After doing that, try using the four tildes thing to sign and see if your sig from the template pops up. If it somehow doesnt... I'm wasted your time xD I'm really used to typing out the whole template now so I don't find it a bother anyway XDDD But I'll try it anyway so I won't waste you typing all that out!! XDDD thanks Onii-chan! Edit: Roflmao it was already checked XDDD never mind.... XD 06:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha aww I just didn't want you to be bothered typing out the whole thing. Ooh so you tried it huh? Did it work? When I went to check, the box was already checked..... XD yeh.... it's ok I don't mind typing out the whole thing :P besides its fun when I mess up (remember the Sebby one? ROFLMAO XDDD) XD thanks anyway! :D 06:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Help? On the top of the page, there's this box that says, "This article is need of a clean-up. You can help out Kuroshitsuji Wiki by re-organizing parts of the article, checking grammar and spelling, and doing other helpful things to correct the article." but the thing is, the page is locked. xD Seems to be asking for help when help cannot be served. Maybe this is just a shout out to the admins, idk. ~Lego Official pictures... Can we jus use some official pictures and make it permanent instead? :) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) OTHER MEDIA After the live action movie, can we put the plot in Sebby's page? I am kinda into the movie. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 02:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) Nah, for the plot section I believe it's just for the chaps and episodes. The article for the live action movie should cover all the plot though, so no loss, haha. Cats It should mentioned somewhere that he loves cats/has a weakness for cats (tigers included if you remember the Noah's Ark Circus Arc). 21:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, that info's already mentioned throughout the article (: 02:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC)~